The invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to an exercise apparatus seat.
Exercise apparatus seats may include a seatbottom for supporting a user's buttocks and a seatback for supporting the user's back. Various support and adjustment mechanisms are known for varying the positions of the seatbottom and the seatback, to accommodate different users.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward the noted exercise apparatus seats.